DEMIGAMES
by Scorpii Apollo Xayges
Summary: Story Under Construction. WIll be Deleted/Modified.
1. Introduction

**HAPPY DEMI-GAMES! AND MAY THE GODS BE EVER IN YOUR FAVOUR!**

**Welcome to the Demi-Games! There are a lot of events happening in the Demi-games! Please do participate in them! Note that there are lots of prizes! You could even get a prize just by participating in any one event!**

* * *

**WARNING: PLEASE READ THE RULES ON THIS PAGE AND THE EVENT PAGE BEFORE YOU ACTUALLY COMPETE, OR YOU WILL BE DISQUALIFIED FROM THE DEMI-GAMES!**

**There are a few rules, of course. You can participate in any event you like, but please do not participate more than once in one single event (except for event number 5). There will be a deadline on each event. Do NOT PM me on the events. All PM applications will not be accepted. Use the Review button! NO SPAMS PLEASE! For every review entry, please follow the following format:**

* * *

Event Number: (Insert number here)

(Insert form here)

Promise: I, (Insert pen name here), promise that the above form was my own work, and was not copied from any competitors nor from any other fanfictions except my own. I, (Insert pen name here), also promise that I fully understand the rules to the demi-games and has violated none of them.

* * *

**Oh, and a lot of you PM-ed me on the meanings of the prizes. They are as follows:**

_Beta-Reading: _This means a guaranteed, prioritized, returned within three days beta-reading by me.

_One-shot According to Plot: _This means "I get the basic plot, you get the one-shot." The plot must be related to PJO.

_One-shot According to Title_: This means "I get the title, you get the one-shot." The title must be related to PJO.

_Full Story According to Plot: _This means "I get the basic plot, you get the story of about 20 chapters."! The Plot must be related to PJO. This is one of the best prize in the Demi-games.

_Sneak Peeks of Chapters: _This means that you can get a sneak peek (sneak peek given once the last chapter has been published, for example, when I publish chapter 4 you will receive the sneak peek of chapter 5) on a chapter of any of my fanfics!

_Chapter-ly Sneak Peek: _This is an upgraded version of the Sneak Peek. This Version 2.0 of the Sneak Peek basically gives you a sneak peek (sneak peek given once the last chapter has been published, for example, when I publish chapter 4 you will receive the sneak peek of chapter 5) every chapter of the story until the story ends!

_Weekly Report on All Stories: _This means that I will PM you weekly for a month about all of my stats of my stories, when I will publish my chapters and when I intend to write a new chapter.

_Chapter-ly Report: _This means that I will PM you every time I have a new chapter until the story ends about all of my stats of the story of your choice, when I will publish the next chapters and when I intend to write a new chapter.

_Full Plot of a Story PM-ed to you:_ This is one of the best prize in the Demi-games. It means that you will receive the full plot of a story I am going to write PM-ed straight into your PM inbox!

* * *

**HAPPY DEMI-GAMES! AND MAY THE GODS BE EVER IN YOUR FAVOUR!**


	2. Contest 1: Demigod Creation

_**1. Demigod Creation!**_

* * *

**RULES:** Of course, pretty much like SYOC, you will create a demigod. However, there are a few rules which will make demigod creation much harder. Be sure to fill in everything in the form and read through every requirement.

* * *

**DEADLINE: **July 2012

* * *

**DEMIGOD REQUIREMENT/FORM:**

_Name (Full):_ The format should be First Middle Last.

_Age:_ Current Age. No exceeding 18. No immortal please.

_Gender: _Must be male. (Sorry to all who thinks I'm a sexist. It was just because males would actually be harder to create than females.)

_Nationality:_ No Whites, Blacks or Yellows. Write their country. Otherwise it'll be like discrimination.  
_  
Basic Appearance:_ You gotta tell me what they look like otherwise I don't even know their appearance. They must have something interesting / unique in their appearance.  
_  
Child of:_ Any God/Goddess that is NOT in my stories or PJO.  
_  
Family (Optional):_ Other side of the family. They can be demigods as well. The family members must be somehow related to my stories/PJO.  
_  
In Love with:_ Their lovers must be someone in my stories/PJO. Tell me if they are secretly in love or publicly. Did the other person know he/she loves them? Did they love them back? They can NOT be hetrosexual.  
_  
Personality:_ The more unique it is, the easier you win. Talk more about him/her. Are they cold or warm? Are they emotional?  
_  
Power:_ Powers that are very unique, but must somehow relate to their godly parent. They can only have one power.  
_  
Primary Weapon:_ The weapon can only have a second form and they must be normal weapons. Weapon must be somehow related their godly parent.  
_  
Secondary Weapon:_A weapon other than the primary weapon. The weapon cannot change form and they must also be normal weapons.

_Background:_ The background for the demigod is going to be the trickiest thing. The demigods must have a very tragic thing that happened to him. That tragic thing cannot be related to their family members (Examples: Robbed, Disabled for a Reason, Tortured…)

* * *

**PRIZE:**

_Champion (1): _1 Full Plot of a Story of Your Choice PM-ed to you, 1 One-shot Written According to Your Plot, 2 Beta-Readings

_Runner-up (2)_: 5 Sneak Peeks of Chapter of your Choice, 2 Beta-Readings

_Participant_: 1 Beta-Reading


	3. Contest 2: Cabin Creation

_**2. Cabin Creation!**_

* * *

**RULES:** This is very special. If you decide to join this contest, you will have to create a cabin of any minor god/goddess (must not be someone mentioned in PJO or in my stories). Again, be sure to fill in everything in the form and look carefully at the requirements.

* * *

**DEADLINE: **Late June 2012

* * *

**CABIN REQUIREMENT/FORM:  
**  
_God/Goddess:_ Must not be a god/goddess in PJO or in my stories.  
_  
Cabin Location:_ Where is the cabin located in the Ω? (Confused? See "Hail, Lord Perseus!")  
_  
Colour:_ What is the main colour of the cabin? Be sure that it relates to the god/goddess.  
_  
Size:_ How big is the cabin? Write in meters.  
_  
Outside Appearance:_ How does the cabin look like from the outside? Is it a sphere? A cube? A pyramid? Or what? Be creative!  
_  
Rooms:_ How many rooms are there? What are the rooms used for?  
_  
Room Description:_ How does each of the room look like?  
_  
Toilet Description:_ Okay, this may sound odd, but please write a description on the cabin's toilet. I'm very interested in reading toilet descriptions. Again, be creative.  
_  
Unique Place:_ What is the most unique place (or the most unique thing) of the cabin?

* * *

**PRIZE:  
**_  
Champion (1): _1 Weekly Report on all of my Stories, 3 Sneak Peeks of Chapter of your Choice, 2 Beta-Readings

_Runner-up (2)_: 2 Sneak Peeks of Chapter of your Choice, 2 Beta-Readings

_Participant:_ 1 Beta-Reading


End file.
